gangs in tokyo
by Zion-miko
Summary: Tokyo is dangerous and filled with 3 gangs. People are broken, found, hearts are left behind, hurt, and put back together. Ruthless murders that know one can figure out, betrayl and love is found along the way to the biggest gang war in the world. Demons
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

Kagome Higarashi was beautiful. She had a son named Shippo who's father was none other than Hojo, secret leader of one of the top gangs in Tokyo. He was lucky to have a great girl like Kagome....well at least that's what everyone else thought.

Kagome lived in Kyoto with Hojo. He was one of the gang leaders who lived out of town. Every weekend he said he had to go away on business...which wasn't all a lie.

He flew there and took care of gang related things: competitions, battles, killings, anything that had to be done in his presence was taken care of then

Shippo was only about 5 when the tragedy happened. Hojo and members from his gang were "taking care of business" with a rival gang when he was shot. The killer was none other than Naraku Shinomori. Leader of the Nanashi gang. He and his assassin Acuma, his right hand woman,Crimson, and a couple other select few ambushed him in a resturant.

Kagome found out the next day what had happened to her beloved and moved away shortly after. Everything in her hometown reminded her of the one she thought she was going to spend her whole life with. Turns out she was wrong.

She had no clue he was the leader of the gang. She thought he went to a neighboring city just a few miles away. No one told her the murder had happened in Tokyo, unfortunately for. Kagome and her son moved to Tokyo. Thinking she could get a good job there and hopefully support her young son and herself. But many secrets await her now. And many hard times as well. Because Hojo was killed, it ment Kagome was free game for any man or demon for that matter that wanted to woe her into their hearts and their beds....


	2. 1 down 2 to go

**Hello, this story is being done by my friend and i so...ya. And i promise to update whenever i can. I really like our story...in some parts its kinda weird but dont get disscouraged! it will all clear up. promise! amyways i dont own inuyasha and co, but i do own any new characters. (e.x. acuma, akira, crimson, tai, tori, kai, ect. ect.) dont worry you'll see when you read it. im thinkin its a kag/inu but the way things are going it might not be. ok well one more thing. akira is based on me, crimson on my partner who's writting with me, and acuma on our little "sister". (she's not really our sister but she might aswell be.) ok well enjoy and please reveiw!**

Wiping the blood off her dagger she stood emotionless next to the still warm dead body.

"Nina Anazu, eliminated," she said into the phone she had up to her ear. Walking out of the hallway and into the kitchen she started to clean the blood off her skin. Silently walking out of the hotel room and into the deserted hallway she looked abnormal, a punk roker almost but in a dignified way. Her dark brown hair with gold streaks in a high ponytail swayed with her hips as she walked.Black leather pants that clung to her curves half covered a pair ofred and black van sneakers. A black wife beater with a red jacket over it was cut off to show her flat stomach and spiked belly button ring.On her neck was a silver chain with a gold ring with red jewels on the side of it. Her eyes were a honey color with forest green slits. Hearing a ring she sighed and answered her phone.

"Speak," she said.

"Acuma, we have a slight problem," a woman's voice replied. "you need to hurry outta there, the hotel's going to be surrounded in atleast a minute."

"Alright Tori," she said walking out into the streets and into a dark alley. "Put Kikyo on the phone a minute will ya?" "K," Tori replied. Hearing a click and silence for a moment she unlocked her Range Rover and sat inside waiting.

"Hello? What do you need I'm a bit busy you know, " a exasperated voise replied.

"Shove it bitch, listen just open the envelope on your desk.There's sumthin that you need to know, and I think these will give you that information just right," Acuma smirked and hung up the phone.Starting the car she drove off, thinking about the pictures inside the envelope. Inuyasha, the boyfriend of Kikyo, and also the Nanashi's enemy, was seen in hotels or other women's homes having sex, with them. Kikyo would be heart broken. Again she smirked, playing with things, mainly people, like toys was fun. Espesecially the ones who coudnt stand things that dealt with pain, torture, and ridcule. She had 3 people to deal with, one already dead, Kiyko was in the process and Kouga Kitau, she diecided to have more fun with him than anyone.

In a dark room, that held only moonlight to see, stood two figures.A man wearing black pants and a plain black shirt, with no shoes on. His eyes were chinese red,long black wavy hair was up in a pony tail, showing pionted ears. Sharp nails, and sharp fangs were seen as he hissed at the woman in front of him.

"Naraku," the woman said calmly."I told you they are being taken care of. Acuma will get rid of them. You know she likes to have her fun first though."Naraku stared into the woman's eyes, they were odd for anyone to have, in the dark they relfected the darkest irodesent colors, but usually they were blackish-red, blood like. He saw eyes like that before, undescibable and beautiful. Her name was Kagome, they were a chocolate brown but around her irises were silver, he spied on her from time to time. He saw her once at night taking care of her kit, her eyes relflected pure silvers and golds.

"I wish she'd just kill them though, maybe I'll just have Tori slit Kikyo's throat right now or something,what do you think Crimson? " Naraku relpied. He layed a questioning look on her. She had on a plain loose black shirt and a pair of black shorts, she too had no shoes on. Black hair with dark red, gold, silver streaks flowed down her back and over her shoulders to land and lay on the floor making a good size puddle of silk behind her.dainty sharp claws and pointed ears that had pearcings up them.

"I think you should let my halfsister have her fun, and I still dont see why you even let Nina in here. She was never good enough," she said to him.She was right, she could tell how people were. But he still did it, Nina was sexy and looked like she could use some action in her life. She eventually went to Kouga, which in turn led them both to betray him. After a moment of silence they heard a door knock.Crimson left thru a hidden door that led to the eastern wing of the mansion. She wasn't supposed to be seen, ever, she didnt like to be seen so noone except for her sister and naraku knew she was here. She smiled, something was happening to her, inside of her, she could feel it rip her apart. Inner demons that needed to be let out, she sighed. No, she thought, stay in control. Power was sent thru her. She went into the indoor dojo and let it all out.

Kagura, Kanna, and xami went out patrolling their part of Tokyo. Naraku looked out the window, a minute ago the sky was clear, now the earth was shadowed and a storm brewed ouside. After thinking about it he decided to finally go to sleep, he had a meetin to go to tommorrow morning.

"Kikyo?" A gruff voice asked hugging her from behind, a towel the only thing he wore."whats wrong?"She silently cried and whimpered, angry and sad. Wasnt she good enough? He wasnt supposed to do this?! He said he loved her, he siad it everyday.............damn she was such a fool. He was sleeping with her best friend god dammit! She could even felel her friends present in her house. She shrugged him off her and faced him

"get away from me and leave you bastard and take your bitch hiding in the closet with you!" Kikyo yelled at him throwing his stuff out the window into the pouring rain. Taken aback Yura came out of the closet and stood next to Inuyasha. " I dont believe you two! Get out of my house now! "he threw them out and locked the door sliding her back down it and cried. They were right, she should have listened to Naraku and Acuma.............

**Ok so this is my friends chapter. mine is coming up next. i hope you all enjoyed it! R & R please! I will even take burns just reveiw for me! See ya!**


	3. chapter 2

Inuyasha: Why do I have to be such a jerk in the beginning?

Zion: because you are a jerk. So why not have your character fit your real person. Hehe!

Inuyasha: Shut up Zion!

Zion: Ok people here is your next chapter but one question...Why are there no reviews??!! What's up with that?

Inuyasha: Its because your so mean to everyone. You deserve it. HA!

-Zion hits him with a frying pan knocking him out-

Zion: Butthead! Ok well here's your next chapter. Enjoy and review!

P.S.

_Means thought, _"means talking", means noise

Kagome opened the door to her new house. Her son, Shippo, followed her into the living. "Mommy when's daddy coming back?" Kagome froze.

"Sweetie, he...he isn't coming back. We talked about this."

Her slender form bent down, eye to eye with her son. She had ebony hair that hung to the middle of her back, creamy tan skin, and brilliant bright eyes shaded blue.

"But mommy, I miss him."

Shippo had bright red hair, just like his father. He usually wore it a ponytail at the back of his head. And blue green eyes that were just as bright as his mother's.

"Oh, baby," Tears threatened to spill from Kagome's blue orbs.

"I'm sorry mommy please don't cry," Shippo begged her, throwing his arms around her neck in a tight hug.

"No, Shippo it's not your fault." She held her son, sitting against the wall.

Inuyasha sat in his Office at Youkai Incorporated. He looked like he had been up all night, which wasn't from the truth. His long silver, usually welled groomed, hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail at the back of his neck, (how you can make a messy ponytail is beyond me!...sorry) his white dog ears drooped down.

Large bags were under his gorgeous amber orbs. The black suit he wore was wrinkled, very unusual for him. He sat behind his desk, head resting in his hands. _Kikyo, why did you have to find out? That wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to be home till later, that's when I was going to tell her._

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru, Inuysaha's older brother, walked into the office.

Sesshomaru was tall and well muscled. He had knee length silver-white hair. He also had a long tail he kept draped over his shoulder. His eyes were amber like his brother's. He also had pointed ears (like an elf's) that suck out through his hair.

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts by his brother's voice.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha you have to get working, you can't sit around and mope all day."

"Shut the fuck up Sesshomaru! Kikyo just found out and dumped me!"

Sesshomaru walked to the chair across from the hanyou's desk and sat down.

He smirked, "You knew it would happen little brother, why are you so surprised?"

Inuyasha glared, "shut up I said!"

Sesshomaru continued to smirk, ignoring his brother's demand. "Anyway, the new girl is coming in tomorrow."

"So, why are you telling me?"

"Because half-breed, your going to show her around. I talked to her on the phone already, she sounds perfect for the job."

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, whatever."

"Good, glad to see your cooperating. Now if you will excuse me I have work I need to do."

Inuyasha growled at his brother as he walked out of the office, glaring at his back.

_Damn I actually have to work tomorrow._

Kagome woke up the next morning at 6:00. She sat up and stretched then looked around her room. The beige walls were dull and bare. They would look better once she got everything unpacked.

She got out of her bed, the pink cotton nightgown swaying as she walked out of her room and down the hall to Shippo's.

"Wake up sleepy head. It's time for you to go to school."

Kagome sat down next to him and nudged his shoulder.

He groaned, "Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes," she smiled at him, "you do. Now get up and get dressed or you'll be late on your first day at your new school."

They both got ready and then Kagome made him breakfast. She dropped him off at school before heading to work.

Inuyasha walked into the huge building. "Youkai Incorporated, My new life. Damn, why the hell did I blow it with Kikyo?"

He walked to the elevator, ignoring the screaming secretary behind him.

"Mr. Yoshimiro! Wait! The new girl is here!" The woman tripped, spilling the papers she had held in her arms all over the floor. Inuyasha smirked, but as the doors closed he swore he had seen, "Kikyo?"

_No Kikyo has longer hair than that but..._

Kagome had rushed over to help the fallen woman up.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm fine. He usually ignores me like that."

Kagome handed her the last of her papers and stood up.

"I will take you to Sesshomaru's office and he can deal with his wretch of a brother."

Inuyasha walked to his brother's office and just walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Hey shit head. What's up?"

Inuyasha sat down on a chair across from Sessh's desk.

"Fuck you half-breed. Did you show Kagome around yet?"

"Nope, Dumb bitch didn't show up."

Sesshomaru glared at his brother and pushed a button on his phone.

"Bring her in."

Kagome stepped through the door and looked at Inuyasha.

"Dumb bitch?"

"Oh you weren't supposed to hear that."

Inuyasha turned and looked at her. She wore a light blue two piece outfit and her hair was straight.

"K-Kikyo?"

Kagome stared at him with a confused look.

"No do you know her?"

Sesshomaru slapped him in the head and looked at Kagome.

"I am so sorry for my brother's rudeness. Allow me to show you around instead of this..."he clenched his teeth, "twit."

Kagome bowed her head and they left the room.

**Zion**: **Ok well that's it for now. Hope you liked it! I know I did!**

**Inuyasha: well duh! You wrote it.**

**Zion: Grrrr! **

**-Hits him with rake-**

**Zion: Shut Up Inuyasha! Kagome!**

**-Kagome walks in-**

**Kagome: What's up?**

**Zion: he's being mean to me!!**

**-Kagome glares at Inuyasha-**

**Inuyasha: I was not I was stating the truth. **

**Kagome: ...SIT BOY!!**

**-Inuyasha eats dirt-**

**Zion: Thanks Kag! Ok well until next time! Seeya!**


End file.
